Mise en abyme
by MademoiselleDOG
Summary: Et si c'était à refaire, est-ce que Walburga Black engendrerait une telle abomination ?


Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Depuis quelques jours, je publie des anciens textes à moi sur ffnet, et si vous avez déjà lu _**Sirius Black et l'Armoire verte**_ , ainsi que (et surtout) _**Vipère au poing**_ , ce texte n'est qu'une continuité qui offre cette fois le point de vue de Walburga Black sur Sirius, son fils (alors qu'il s'agissait du point de vue de Sirius sur Walburga dans _**Vipère au poing**_ (je vous recommande de le lire avant. Ce n'est pas obligatoire du tout mais c'est mieux o/)).

* * *

En gros, je me suis encore inspirée de la relation entre Folcoche et Jean dans le livre _Vipère au poing_ , et il est très probable qu'il manque une dimension à Walburga mais je parle ici de la Walburga devenue portrait du square Grimmaurd, folle à lier, qui crie des horreurs sans cesse et qui a perdu tous les autres, Regulus, Orion... Donc, pour moi, elle est pleine de haine à l'égard de Sirius - ça se ressent dans le peu de scènes du T5 avec son portrait. Mais ses pensées sont un peu confuses, un peu contradictoires. J'ai fait un réel parallèle avec l'histoire de _Vipère au poing_ et, évidemment, je ne trouve pas que la relation Walburga/Sirius soit à ce point semblable à celle du livre, mais je trouvais intéressant d'en faire un rapprochement. Sinon, dans ce petit OS, il y a un mélange de point de vue, ça alterne entre l'omniscient et les pensées de Walburga, en italique :)

Pour ceux qui ont lu mes précédents textes, vous comprendrez en quoi ce dernier "termine la boucle", parce qu'on voit ici comment Walburga répond aux "provocations" de Sirius, c'est une sorte de réponse au Sirius de mon texte _Vipère au poing_.

Et bien sûr, cette idée de mise en abyme.

OoO

* * *

Walburga Black.

La grande matrone de la maison. Elle arrive encore, de son tableau, à contrôler les lieux. A contrôler ce fils qu'elle n'aime pas et qui ne l'aime pas. A faire planer une ambiance macabre dans le Manoir familial. A engendrer une symphonie de notes acerbes et criardes. Mais derrière les cris échangés, il faut y lire ce jeu vieux de trente ans. Une sorte de tradition qui les détruit viscéralement et qu'ils ne peuvent s'empêcher de perdurer.

 _Tu me détestes mon fils ? Bien, c'était le but. Tu te permettais de me tenir tête, alors je me me suis permise d'être exécrable. Aujourd'hui, enfermée dans un cadre ridicule, tu uses et abuses de tes provocations légendaires. Moi, je n'ai plus mes mains pour agir. Mais cela ne fait rien. Car ce sont toujours les mots qui réussissaient à te nuire._

Walburga Black. Grande incomprise. Condamnée à subir les allers-retours de tous ces monstres, leurs réunions intempestives et la saleté de leurs mains sur _sa_ porcelaine précieuse. C'est un scandale qui suffit à la rendre hystérique ; Sirius sait où taper et Sirius a réussi. Mais il n'a pas gagné. Non.

Ils croient qu'elle ne fait que hurler mais parfois, quand les rideaux ne sont pas fermés, elle se promène discrètement et elle observe. En silence. Sans crier. Elle observe Sirius. Son fils.

Elle le regarde discuter avec ce vieil ami pauvre et pitoyable, elle le voit perdre son temps avec ce sale escroc, elle l'observe boire sa bouteille d'alcool quand il est tout seul, le soir, et elle a pitié de lui ; de ce qu'il est devenu. Alors qu'il avait tant de capacité en lui, Son fils.

Elle l'observe et elle s'interroge. Si c'était à refaire, est-ce qu'elle engendrerait une telle abomination ?

Peut-être, oui, parce qu'il fut une distraction. Et il l'est encore, à voir comme ses cris le désarçonnent. Comme ils ne peuvent s'empêcher, toujours, de se hurler les pires mots à la figure pour se toucher en plein cœur. Même si, comme il le dit souvent, elle n'a pas de cœur, elle.

 _Ah, Sirius, m'as-tu donc si mal compris ? Ou refuses-tu d'admettre à quel point nous nous ressemblons, à quel point tu es Moi et je suis Toi, même si tu as perdu de ta superbe le jour où tu as abandonné le combat pour rejoindre le camp des faibles. Quel gâchis, par ailleurs. Jamais un enfant Black n'a tant ressemblé à sa mère. Comment ne pas profiter de ce pouvoir unique que je t'avais offert ? Tu étais si Beau, si Grand. Et par la suite, quand tu as tenté piteusement de saisir ton indépendance, de t'affranchir de tous les codes, t'engageant dans la maison des Scélérats, tu étais si Cruel, si Moi. Dans mon image, il y avait la tienne, c'était une délicieuse mise en abyme. La maison ne voulait rien dire, tu aurais pu être une Réussite malgré tout. Comment donc as-tu fait pour devenir aussi Laid ?_

Mais vraiment, s'entêterait-elle avec une telle mule ? Il aurait certainement été mieux dans les limbes parce qu'elle n'aurait pas eu à confronter la déchéance de son double. Son Espérance. Sa Marionnette préférée, et son plus coriace adversaire par la suite. C'est traumatisant, cette histoire.

 _Sirius, je te cause, monstruosité, immonde bâtard, traître à ton sang, enfant indigne **(*)**_ _. Ecoute-moi. Il faut que les paroles entrent en toi, il faut que tu saches ce que tu es vraiment. A quel point tu es misérable. Tu crois avoir gagné en amenant toutes ces horreurs dans la maison, en plaçant un hippogriffe dans ma chambre, en fermant les rideaux de mon socle maudit. Mais regarde, la tapisserie est toujours là et ton nom est brûlé. En cendre. Tu n'es plus rien ici. Mais écoute, mes mots assassins te lacèrent le cœur, à nouveau. C'est un jeu entre toi et moi, et je crois que tu perds. Tu n'as jamais su gagner, c'est toi qui es parti, me laissant le goût amer de la victoire. Amère, la victoire, oui, parce que tu as embarqué ce qu'il y avait de plus précieux avec. Ma haine. J'ai été complètement vidée. Que faire, sans ce fils à détruire, et lui à surenchérir ? Pour la deuxième, la millième, fois, j'étais déçue de toi. Tu n'as pas su tenir le choc. Et Orion et Regulus n'ont, eux, jamais su combler ce manque de toi, de ta haine destructrice. Je les appréciais, sans les aimer, sans les haïr. Avec toi, c'était toujours dans l'extrême. Mais j'ai gagné. Parce que je suis certaine que ce manque, tu le ressentais également. Même en me quittant de ton propre chef. C'est ce qui m'a aidé à tenir. Savoir que mes actions, mes mots étaient inscrits dans ta chair, à l'encre indélébile. Que jamais tu ne m'oublierais. Que tu partais pour me donner un coup fatal peut-être, mais que tu te le donnais à toi aussi, ce dernier coup. Que, Moi, je régnais toujours et j'avais le pouvoir sur tout le reste. Même encore sur toi, j'en suis persuadée._

Qu'il est amusant son fils. A se dandiner comme s'il était le maître de la maison. Mais il ne sera jamais le maître de cette maison. Il a perdu tout Talent pour cela, il a passé douze années à Azkaban - alors qu'il était innocent, ce qui est bien pire et tellement stupide. Il croit pouvoir imposer son autorité mais personne ne l'écoute, pas même l'elfe, pas même cette misérable femme aux tâches de rousseur ignobles. Il est devenu Insignifiant.

 _Tu veux vider la Maison de ses trésors pour me toucher, pour me vaincre ? Très bien. Mais qui penses-tu convaincre ? Je rentre dans ton jeu, je hurle mon désaccord, alors tu crois bêtement que tu remportes le match._

Il a peut-être gagné dans le fond, parce qu'à le voir si pathétique, elle souffre, Walburga, elle enrage, elle frémit. Il lui renvoie son propre échec à la figure et cela la détruit plus encore que le reste. _Vois le fils que tu as fait, vois l'ordure qu'il est devenu, vois et souffre en silence, dans tes pensées maudites, quand le Noir envahit le décor._ Son fils arrive à la battre sans le vouloir et c'est ce qui est le pire dans l'histoire.

Alors finalement, si c'était à refaire, engendrerait-elle une telle abomination ?

Non, certainement que non. Sa vie aurait peut-être été plus terne, plus morne, plus fade, à certains moments. Mais il ne serait pas là à la narguer à partir de Rien, à se croire fort dans sa Faiblesse et à la faire regretter que son Sang soit ainsi utilisé. Elle a honte. Son Parfait Héritier n'est plus qu'un tas de Néant.

 _Je n'aime pas l'appeler mon fils. Ni mon héritier. C'est une progéniture. Ni plus ni moins. Il a été mon Fils, il a été mon Héritier. Il ne mérite plus aucun de ces titres désormais. Saigner autant pour faire venir au monde un être qui deviendra cet Homme devant moi ? Non merci, je n'en veux pas._

Et puis, elle crie. Affreuse litanie.  
Et Sirius gagne, dans le jeu de la folie, même s'il est grièvement touché.  
Et Walburga rit. Parce que Sirius souffre aussi, et chacune de ses actions lui sont destinées. Alors peut-être qu'elle a bien fait de le concevoir finalement, même si le prix à payer est terrible.

* * *

* insultes tirées directement du tome 5

* * *

Voilà voilà, merci à vous d'avoir lu ! N'oubliez pas de laisser une review pour me partager vos impressions :D


End file.
